This present invention relates to submersible vessels, and more particularly to such vessels for use in transporting preferably one person.
A known type of submersible vessel comprises a sealed chamber which houses one or more occupants. The occupants enter the chamber via a hatch and can spend considerable lengths of time underwater. The vessel includes air tanks supplying air to the chamber for breathing as well as to buoyancy tanks which enable the vessel to dive and surface. Motors drive propellers that enable the vessel to be maneuvered underwater. An example of a submersible vessel of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,066.
Another type of submersible vessel is arranged to form a bubble of air at the same pressure as the surrounding water. Divers can enter and leave the vessel underwater via a hatch or an open bottom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,723 discloses a vessel of this type.
These known vessels are large and heavy and expensive to operate. In addition, previous submersible vessels are relatively awkward to maneuver and restrict the user's access to underwater objects.